


Harry Potter Seven Minutes in Heaven

by dinobatacorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobatacorn/pseuds/dinobatacorn
Summary: A collection of Reader inserts focused on all the different ways one individual experiences the game Seven Minutes in Heaven. I'm also willing to write any pairings in the scenario, see Chapter Two for more details.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Lee Jordan/Reader, Marcus Flint/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Peter Pettigrew/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader, Viktor Krum/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

Hey there, nice to meet you!

I'm Raven, the author of this fine collection of debauchery. I have moved it from Wattpad (originally found [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/4811934-harry-potter-7-minutes-in-heaven-dead)) because I don't like the paywall Wattpad is now using and, in general, I like the user-interface of ao3 better.

This is a collection of Seven Minutes in Heaven one-shots set in the fantastical wizarding world of Harry Potter. There are sexual themes and alcohol-use amongst underage characters within, the tags will be updated as the story evolves. I, the writer, am 21 years old.

Also, please note: I don't support J.K. Rowling. I also refuse to go along with the "Harry Potter has no writer now!" because her prejudices are ingrained in the world she created. Pretending she isn't a part of the world she created does a great disservice to all the prejudiced aspects. My method of handling J.K. Rowling's terrible-ness is to headcanon as much as possible.

The next chapter is the requests page, I will keep an updated list of what's been requested there. I ask that you all leave your requests in the comments for that chapter. Also, please try to avoid duplicate requests; listing Draco 20 times will not increase his position on the list or make me write any faster.

Please let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to get back to you as swiftly as possible.

Love always,

Raven


	2. Requests

**Request Guidelines:**  
I accept requests as specific or as vague as you'd like, this can include:

  * Characters
  * Ships
  * Scenarios
  * Time period
  * Specific Years
  * Smut - NO NON-CON (dub-con can be negotiated)
  * AUs*
  * Crossover**
  * Probably more?



*AUs must hold the core of the original universe, I won't do any "our universe" or "all muggles", I will do gender-bend, for example.

**I will only do crossovers with other content I'm familiar with, but I'm not going to list every piece of media I know.

Basically, feel free to request anything, just bear in mind that I may reject it if it doesn't follow the exceptions listed.

I will put your username by your request and dedicate that particular chapter to you unless the character is requested by more than two people.

* * *

**To-Do List:**

Rewriting The Originals: 

  * Party scenes
  * Harry Potter/Reader
  * Draco Malfoy/Reader
  * George Weasley/Reader
  * Fred Weasley/Reader
  * Ron Weasley/Reader
  * Remus Lupin/Reader
  * Oliver Wood/Reader



Requests Transferred over from Wattpad:

  * Reader/Cedric Diggory - krystalstout671
  * Reader/Draco Malfoy
  * Reader/Seamus Finnigan
  * Reader/Neville Longbottom
  * Reader/Viktor Krum
  * Reader/Lee Jordan
  * Reader/Dean Thomas
  * Reader/Sirius Black - choochoo28
  * Reader/George Weasley - PamMacIntyre
  * Reader/Marcus Flint - calliezlotky675
  * Reader/Severus Snape - donnanoble1234 + Anime_Lover11689
  * Reader/Blaise Zambini - mermer13245
  * Reader/Fred Weasley - daddyj00n69
  * Reader/Young Tom Riddle - AidanFiennes
  * Reader/Bill Weasley
  * Reader/Charlie Weasley
  * Reader/Peter Pettigrew - SugarWhitePearl
  * Reader/Professor Lupin - DragonPoison675
  * Reader/Percy Weasley - strawberrws



Again: Please refrain from suggesting things already on the list. Draco and Cedric are popular but they are already on the list, so suggestion them more won't do anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene-setter/introduction for all chapters set in the Golden Trio Era

It was a cool Saturday in October, midway through the fall semester, when an otherwise peaceful afternoon was disturbed by an excited red-head who came practically bouncing up to the table you had been studying at. Although it was not the red-head you would've expected.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," Ginny Weasley proclaimed. You looked up from the parchment you were working on for potions and gave her an expectant look. "I heard from Luna, who overheard from Pavarti, that Fred and George are throwing a party tonight!"

"One, where would they even throw a party without getting caught," you reply, skeptical of the whole situation, "and two, what makes you think they'd want us there? Most 17-year-old boys don't want their 14-year-old sisters crashing their party, that's probably why they didn't tell you."

"But (Y/N), they've been telling people that everyone is invited. Besides, they can't very well make the Room of Requirements forbidden or whatever," she practically begs.

"Well, they could. That's the whole deal with the Room of Requirements, it does what's asked of it," you sighed, setting down your quill. "They could specifically ask for the party room to be made unavailable to those under the age of 16 or unavailable to their siblings or what have you."

"You really think Fred and George would think to-"

"Yes," you cut her off. "They're very thorough with their plans, Gin."

"You're such a downer," She huffed, "whatever, neither of those rules would affect you, anyway, and I at least want to _try_."

"If I agree to go will you leave me alone so I can finish this assignment?" you asked

"Yes!" She responded, back to her original excitement. She threw her arms around me before squeeing, "We'll get ready after dinner!"

I rolled my eyes as she exited before refocusing on the assignment.

A few hours later the entire Great Hall seemed to be buzzing with anticipation. The staff at the front of the hall seemed to be eyeing the students with a heavy amount of justifiable suspicion as students discussed the plans for the evening.

"I heard," one kid at your house's table started in a hushed tone, "that they bought a bottle of Ogden's to duplicate."

"What's Ogden's?" another kid asked loudly only to be met by the shushing of everyone nearby.

"Are you a muggle?" the original student responded. "Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, of course."

"Isn't that Lockhart's favorite?" Someone else offered. "I heard that stuff burns going down."

"I **do not** want to know what they are planning," someone snickered, you look around and notice the twins are markedly absent from the room. After eating, and gossiping, you made your way to your dorm room to get dressed. You put on a flattering but comfortable outfit, deciding some Weasley party not worth the effort or discomfort of your more attractive outfits, before heading to meet Ginny. Ginny was surrounded by a mini-army of people as she waited for you, including her closest sibling in age and his friend group, a multitude of Hufflepuffs, and a handful of Ravenclaw. This was no surprise, of course, Ginny was a popular person.

"You look lovely," you told her, eyeing her velvety green dress that you had never seen before.

"Thanks! Mum let me get this just in case there was a school function or something," she told you happily, ignoring the crowd around her.

"Should we get going, then?" You prompted and her eyes lit up.

"Let's." The group seemed to get the memo and you set off to the seventh floor. When the door to the Room of Requirements opened you let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding and took in the scene in front of you.

The room, as a whole, resembled a common room, just a lot larger. There was lots of seating, a couple of fireplaces, a table off to the side overflowing with food. It had a very cozy atmosphere. Students of every house were present, most were holding a red Solo cup and, seemingly, enjoying themselves. As you walked through the door the twins stepped in front of you.

"Oh, good," George started with a smirk.

"Now we can start the actual party," Fred finished. You couldn't tell if they were talking about the entire group's arrival, but the way Fred looked at you made your heart jump a little, so you followed as they beckoned you further into the room. They instructed everyone to get comfortable, so you leaned on a couch, munching on some snacks, as they explained their plan.

"We are gonna play a muggle game," Fred announced, "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"With a twist, of course," George continued, smiling at the murmurs that spread through the room. "'Cause what fun would it be for wizards to play an ordinary old muggle game?"

"So," Fred interjected, "we've spent most of this term creating new enchantments."

"Shouldn't you have been studying?" Hermione interrupted only to be met with an incredulous look.

"As Freddy was saying, we've created loads of new enchantments for this game," George continued. "Here are the rules, all participants are going to sit in a circle in this area." George gestured to the general space they were in, which did have a large amount of floor space needed for such a game.

"And when it's your turn, you'll give the bottle a spin. Then, you and whomever the bottle lands on get to go into a 'closet' for seven minutes before the room disappears and plops you back into this main area," Fred explained, assisted by wide arm movements.

"If you don't kiss, at least a peck, you'll be taking a shot of firewhiskey," George went on. "Either for extra courage or punishment, you decide."

"And trust us, we'll know if you do or not," Fred wiggled his eyebrows, looking around the room.

"So~"

"Who wants to go first?" They asked in unison and you couldn't help but smile at the whole ordeal. The twins were clearly proud of themselves, and you wondered who told them about the game to begin with.

Ginny looked at you, mischief twinkling in her eyes, before stating, "(Y/N) should totally go first." Your smile fell to a scowl as you quickly start shaking your head, but it's too late.

"I think that's an excellent idea, baby sister, don't you agree Georgie?" Fred asked, eyes mirroring the mischievous glint.

"That I do, Fred. That I do," George responded, "Alright, everybody, grab some food then grab your seat, the game is about to begin." Ginny tugged on your sleeve, pulling you to sit next to her as you glared.

"Oh, hush, you'll be fine," she told you, "Besides, maybe you'll get some time with the mysterious someone you've been day-dreaming about in History of Magic and asking about in Divination." You felt your face burn red.

"What do you know, you're not even in those classes with me," you offered in weak defense.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," she responded.

"Hermione told you, didn't she?" You asked.

"Hermione told me, yeah," she answered before you even finished your question.

"That traitor."

"Now then, is everyone who's going to play settled? Yes? Good," Fred said and places the bottle down in the middle. "Alrighty, (Y/L/N), it's all up to you."

You swallowed, fruitlessly trying to rid yourself of the growing lump in your throat, as you stepped forward and gave the bottle a hard spin before stepping back into place. The bottle trailed glitter as it spun and Hermione scoffed, saying something about a basic charm that a first-year could master. You couldn't really pay attention to her as your entire focus was dedicated to following the bottle as it spun.


End file.
